


you strike a match

by Joana789



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, The Kiss Scene you know which one, and what might have happened later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joana789/pseuds/Joana789
Summary: ”What are we doing,” he breathes around his own smile, into the small space between them, barely there and not like a question at all. It comes out quiet, like he’s making sure of something. Falls into the night where nobody else can hear it.”Kissing,” Eliott says, sounding breathless, and relieved, and like he’s high on it. He sounds like Lucas is feeling. ”Kissing.”





	you strike a match

**Author's Note:**

> title from "1977" by years & years
> 
> i saw that a couple of people have already posted similar things, but i haven't read them. i hope nothing's too repetitive?

 

Lucas has never kissed a boy before.

He’d thought about it, is the thing, late at night behind closed doors where those kinds of things belong, for him. Lucas had thought about it despite himself, because what he does and says is one thing, and the storm in his mind is another. He’d thought about it, staring at the ceiling, counting his breaths; let the idea into his mind and then tried to force it out.

He’d never thought it would be like this.

Lucas takes the first step and crashes into it, and Eliott kisses him in the pouring rain, in the dark for no-one else to see, and that’s what it feels like — a crash, motion and response, something that should catch them both off guard but doesn’t. Eliott kisses him, and it takes Lucas’ breath away, electrifying like a lightning, and he lets himself melt into it, kiss Eliott back, again and again, and they’re kissing. They’re kissing.

It feels good, it feels— _right_. Not exactly like an epiphany, because Lucas was half-ready to kiss Eliott a week ago, in front of his apartment building, and he was ready to kiss him back in the tunnel, in the glow of the flashlight, but it’s still like a thunder. Like coming of age.

Lucas can feel a smile blooming on his lips, right against Eliott’s, and when he opens his eyes, Eliott is right there, eyes bright, and then they’re both smiling into it because neither of them can help it. Eliott’s hands are cupping his face, tilting his chin up, and then they’re in his hair and Lucas grips the wet fabric of Eliott’s shirt and can’t remember the last time he felt so light.

They’re falling into each other, giddy and breathless and then they’re laughing. Lucas hides his face in the crook of Eliott’s neck and presses a kiss there, too, one-two-three, feeling brave like he’s never had before because it feels _right_ , until Eliott presses his lips to Lucas’ hairline, his temple, cheekbone, then his mouth again, and Lucas lets him.

”What are we doing,” he breathes around his own smile, into the small space between them, barely there and not like a question at all. It comes out quiet, like he’s making sure of something. Falls into the night where nobody else can hear it.

”Kissing,” Eliott says, sounding breathless, and relieved, and like he’s high on it. He sounds like Lucas is feeling. ”Kissing.”

  
*

  
Lucas is not sure how long they stand there. It all gets a little blurry around the edges, everything that isn’t Eliott’s lips or Eliott’s hands or Eliott’s body pressed against his. Their kisses have gone from hungry to languid, presses of lips against lips. Lucas can’t stop smiling. It’s ridiculous.

Eliott’s hands feel heavy on his waist. Lucas keeps running his fingers through Eliott’s wet hair to keep it out of his eyes. It has stopped raining a while ago, and Lucas has barely noticed. For a moment, they just kind of look at each other. Eliott’s gaze feels like a beginning of a forest fire.

”You’re completely soaked,” Eliott tells him, then, and Lucas snorts.

”So are you,” he says, raising his eyebrows. It comes out more like: _What are you going to do about it?_

He barely feels cold anyway. How could he, when Eliott assembles himself around him, when he presses his forehead to Lucas’ hair, with the warmth of his breath on his skin? Lucas feels shivery all over, but it has little to do with the cold.

”Let’s go, then,” Eliott says, grinning, licking his lips. Lucas’ gaze catches on it and doesn’t leave for a moment.

”Now?”

It’s stupid, how he feels for a second — like things are going to somehow change for the worse if they leave here, leave the moment he doesn’t want to let go of yet — the kissing and the smiles and the lightness. He feels larger than life; wants to keep feeling this way as long as he can.

”Yeah,” Eliott says, then; his smile turns lopsided. ”Or did you change your mind about something?”

It’s an echo of their earlier teasing, of Lucas laughing off how fast his heart was beating, of Eliott turning the flashlight off and stepping back only to reappear again. Lucas grins.

”I didn’t,” he says, looking up at Eliott and holding his gaze, heavy and light and everything in between.

”No?”

”No,” and then, when Eliott kisses his grinning mouth, ”Let’s go.”

”Okay,” Eliott says, only to kiss him again, and Lucas thinks, ridiculously, _we’ll stay here forever_ , and can’t help the laugh that spills out of him then, sudden and real and free.

  
*

  
They go, eventually, to Lucas’ place, because the girls might still be at Eliott’s. Eliott takes him by the hand and doesn’t let go when they leave the gate behind and cross the empty streets. It’s a Friday night, yet there’s no-one around here on the outskirts of the city, save from a few cars passing them by. Eliott steals quick, soft kisses from Lucas where the light from the street lamps doesn’t quite reach the two of them on the sidewalk.

Something in Lucas’ chest blooms, radiating warmth.

Back in the apartment, thankfully empty and quiet and dark, they change out of their soaked clothes, pretending to sneak glances at each other, grinning, and Eliott kisses him again, open-mouthed and slow and dizzying, presses Lucas into the bed, nips at the skin of his neck until Lucas’ breath catches.

”You can leave a light on,” Eliott says, and then, when Lucas just quirks an eyebrow in question, distracted, ”since you’re so scared of the dark, you know—” and breaks into laughter at the beginnings of Lucas’ protests, before he can even finish the sentence, bright and muffled when he buries his smile in Lucas’ hair.

  
*

  
In the morning, they wake up slowly.

Everything looks more real in the sunlight, but Lucas still needs a couple of seconds to make sure that yesterday happened, and wasn’t just a fever dream behind closed doors. It wasn’t — Eliott is still here, his hair a mess, a smile taking over his features as soon as he blinks awake, and Lucas has to kiss him, then, because it’s simple, something he doesn’t have to think about, something that — for once — feels right, down to the core.

They’d spent hours kissing last night. In the morning, Eliott makes Lucas gasp and shiver like it’s easy, with his lips and his hands, pins him to the mattress, and no-one else has ever made Lucas feel like this, never. Eliott, with his soft eyes and solid touch, is the first one.

He asks about it. Says, ”Am I?”

And Lucas thinks, _you are, you are_.

  
*

  
Later, they talk. Lucas listens to all the things Eliott tells him and feels them on his skin at the same time. That’s new, too — being so close to someone, have them whisper things into his skin, have them draw patterns along his spine. It’s nice, and it’s endearing, and Lucas is slowly learning that that’s just the kind of person Eliott is — sweet, brighter than the sun.

They talk about parallel universes, among other things. Lucas can feel Eliott’s smile between his shoulder blades, smiles when Eliott presses a kiss to his shoulder, then to the back of his neck.

”Lucas number 1 is very happy with that decision,” he tells him, in a different context, just to keep Eliott's smile around a little longer, but he really wants it to mean, _i’m happy with you_.

  
*

  
When Lucas wakes up, Eliott is gone.

But he’s left him a message.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://oheliotts.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/thisbitcch1)


End file.
